Like a music box
by Ritsu-chii
Summary: "Rusia es como una cajita de música, al verla es muy hermosa y esperas que en su interior se encuentre una bella melodía, pero aunque así lo deseemos esa melodía siempre tendrá de alguna manera una tonalidad un poco aterradora" Yuri/ RoChu/ T por las mentes puras que no deben ver esto (?)/ Pasen y lean :D/


Buen s dias/tardes/noches (?)

Después de un tiempo bastante largo sin aparecerme por FF he vuelto~

Advertencias: Lo primero que diré es que es la primera vez que escribo un fic Yuri como tal, si no le gusta esta temática. no lea por favor.

También es primera vez que escribo un fic Rochu, así que no sean duros al juzgarme, como sabrán es normal que las primeras veces no se manejen muy bien las personalidades de los pjs, mucho menos -en mi caso- si estamos tratando con nyotalia, aun asi lo quise intentar.

Mas explicaciones sobre el como surgió esta idea con una analogía tan extraña y demases al final de todo~

Enjoy it~

* * *

Hetalia no me pertenece hoy, no me perteneció ayer, y probablemente no me pertenecerá mañana... Escribo esto por pura diversión mía y ojala de mis lectores~

* * *

_**Like a music box**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Durante la mañana del día previo al importante evento que se llevaría a cabo en su casa la rusa se hallaba corriendo por todos lados, apurada supervisando que todas las preparaciones del hotel en que se levaría acabo la junta estuviesen listas y preocupándose de que en su misma casa las habitaciones para invitados estuviesen ya preparadas. Era demasiado para una sola persona y sus superiores también se hallaban atareados con mas preparaciones, lo primordial era que todo saliera a la perfección, quizás de ese modo la próxima vez que ese evento se llevara a cabo dentro de un año _Rusia_ ya podría participar como un miembro activo y reconocido del G8.

Para suerte de la soviética no estaba sola, tenía la ayuda por completo voluntaria de su novia.

-Anya, ya arregle el problema de las habitaciones de Inglaterra y Francia aru –dijo la china entrando al salón en que la rusa estaba, aun así iba con los ojos cerrados debido a un suspiro reciente, también estaba cansada después de todo- Bien separadas para evitar sus peleas o pervers…– interrumpió repentinamente sus palabras cuando vio a _su_ chica caminar de un lado a otro en el salón susurrando cosas y con las manos entrelazadas, parecía preocupada- ¿Anya? ¿Que estas haciendo aru? –pregunto llamando finalmente la atención de la otra y acercándose.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento no te escuche! –Dijo alarmada abrazando a la más baja quien suspiro y respondió al abrazo.

-No te preocupes no era nada importante… - dijo soltándose y tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos con delicadeza- ¿Estas bien?

Pregunto finalmente, los ojos violeta de la chica demostraban su preocupación y nerviosismo, nuevamente la rusa estaba cayendo en la marea de sus pensamientos, y la castaña sabia bien que cuando esto pasaba debía ser cuidadosa en la forma en que la trataba, en cualquier momento la mas alta podía dejar de ser la novia amorosa y linda que era casi todo el tiempo y volverse una persona aterradora. Repentinamente la rubia se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y escondió su rostro en el pecho de la china mientras se sujetaba de su ropa, esta le abrazo con delicadeza y acaricio sus cabellos.

-¡¿Que voy a hacer?! ¿Que hago si nuevamente los demás se rehúsan a aceptarme? ¿Por qué los otros no me quieren? ¿Es porque Rusia es mala? Rusia es mala, Rusia es fea, Rusia es aterradora… Nadie quiere estar conmigo porque soy una persona horrible! –exclamo rápidamente aun escondida para que la otra no le viera.

Leves temblores recorrieron un par de veces el cuerpo de la más alta indicándole a la china que esta se hallaba llorando. La asiática suspiro con pesar, siempre lo dolería verla sufrir así y no poder sacarle esas ideas de la mente, más aun cuando ella misma admitía que en ocasiones la otra podía ser muy espeluznante y los métodos que usaba para convencer a los demás no eran los mejores. Se agacho a la altura de la otra y limpio las escasas lágrimas que surcaban ese rostro blanquecino y tan fino.

-Rusia no es mala aru, solo que a los demás les cuesta ver lo buena que puede ser Anya –respondió con una sonrisa amarga y le beso la frente. Instantáneamente la otra le sonrió con algunos ápices de tristeza aún en su rostro.

-Eso es trampa _da_, lo dices porque soy tu novia… – dijo y soltó una risita algo entristecida.

-Pero si yo pude ver lo maravillosa que eres, ¿No crees que los demás lo harán algún día también aru?-argumento, entonces la rusa pudo volver a sonreír con dejes de esperanza otra vez, aun así la china sabia que para que pasara ello faltaba mucho aun- Solo ten un poco mas de paciencia aru…

La anfitriona de evento se le quedo mirando unos segundos, no importaba como o porque, la china siempre lograba subirle el ánimo, sonrió y le beso fugazmente como agradecimiento logrando que un leve sonrojo se posara en las mejillas de la china.

-¿Y que era eso que me decía? – pregunto recordando que antes la china había ingresado con un propósito.

-Que ya solucione lo de las habitaciones de Francia e Inglaterra, ya no estarán lo suficientemente cerca para pelearse –dijo entregándole una sonrisa.

-_A veces me pregunto que sería de mi sin ti_ –dijo la otra volviendo a abrazarle y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el momento antes de tener que volver al trabajo.

-Yo también aru… -susurro con pesar la china.

* * *

-Aiyaa, por fin terminamos con todo… -suspiro relajándose la castaña.

-Da~ No lo hubiera podido hacer sin tu ayuda, Spacibo! –exclamo la rusa sentándose junto a ella y pasándole una taza del te preferido de la castaña.

-Xie Xiè – respondió tomándola y saboreándolo, justo como a ella le gustaba - Ahora solo queda esperar a que comiencen a llegar los otros…

-Si, pero eso será en unos minutos mas, lamento que no puedas ir a la reunión con nosotros – comento Rusia tomándose su té, eran casi las 5 de la tarde en Rusia y ellas esperaban la llegada de los otros a la casa de la soviética.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos es solo para los miembros del G8 y yo no soy uno aru –respondió restándole importancia y terminándose su te.

-¿Que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por mientras? –ofreció la mas alta quitándole la taza de las manos y dejando ambas tasas sobre la banca en que estaban sentadas, luego se paro y tomo del brazo a la otra dando leves tirones para que esta se levantara.

-Ah, pero las tasas aru…

-Déjalo~ Ya vendrá alguien a buscarlas –insisto tirando un poco mas de la otra.

Finalmente China cedió y soltó un suspiro antes de pararse y seguir a la otra tomándola del brazo también. Anya caminaba sonriente mientras pasaban por algunos de los bastos jardines del palacio de la soviética y la china observaba todo maravillada como siempre, los jardines de la casa de su novia era en extremo hermosos y muy bien cuidados.

-Anya, deberíamos volver aru… - dijo la china deteniéndose al percatarse de que probablemente los países invitados ya estaban próximos a llegar – Eres el país anfitrión debes estar ahí cuando lleguen…

-Oh, no aun… -pidió la otra haciendo un pucherito, aun así la china se giro comenzando a caminar por la dirección que habían avanzado.

Rusia le siguió inmediatamente y poco antes de que llegaran la abrazo por la espalda apegándose a la otra. China dio un leve saltito producto de la sorpresa y se giro a verle, la rusa le soltó lo suficiente para que esta se girara por completo y la abrazo de manera posesiva por la cintura y comenzó a acercarse para besarle. La asiática se sonrojo levemente e intento apartarle.

-N-no deberías hacer eso aquí aru… - dijo cuidando sus palabras.

-¡Vamos, aquí no hay nadie! –pidió insistiendo y buscando los labios de la otra.

-Pero alguien puede venir de pronto… - pidió la china, entonces la rusa la soltó, para casi de forma inmediata sujetarla de los hombros.

-¿Acaso no quieres ser una con Rusia? –pregunto mirándole de forma espeluznante y haciendo una leve presión sobre los hombros de la china, sus ojos violáceos carecían de brillo y un semblante oscuro invadía a la mas alta, China trago con dificultad pues había estado evitando que la otra llegase a ese estado, pero finalmente no había podido evitarlo.

-Estas malinterpretando mis palabras, Anya suéltame… - pidió intentando soltarse pero la chica no cambio su expresión ni cedió en lo mas mínimo - Me estas lastimando aru…

-¡¿Por qué ahora tu tampoco quieres estar conmigo?! –Pregunto la rusa fuera de si- ¿Es por lo mismo que los otros? ¿Es porque Rusia es aterradora? ¿Porque Rusia es fea? ¿Por qué Rusia es mala?

La aludida intentaba explicarle que nada de eso era cierto pero la rusa seguía vociferando cosas sin sentido y no le estaba escuchando en lo mas mínimo, nuevamente la desesperación e inseguridad invadían a la mas alta y la asiática no lograba hacerla reaccionar.

Cerca de ellas escondida entre los arbusto se encontraba la japonesa observando la escena preocupada, mas no se atrevía a interferir.

-¡Anya aru! –grito finalmente la castaña para hacerla salir de sus pensamientos, entonces la rusa frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios mientras una mezcla de tristeza y molestia le invadían.

-¡Como quieras! –exclamo soltándola e inconscientemente dando un leve empujon a la china, logrando que esta cayera al suelo, y la miro una vez más con los ojos anegados en lágrimas antes de salir corriendo de allí. La castaña simplemente suspiro agobiada y se quedo allí, incapaz de moverse.

Una vez que estaba segura de que la rusa se hallaba lejos la japonesa se apresuró a ir junto a la mayor de las asiáticas.

-¡China-san! ¿Esta usted bien? –Dijo la japonesa acercándose preocupada ya que la mayor no se levantaba- ¿Se lastimo?

-Ah, Japón aru… No te preocupes estoy bien… -dijo sonriendo de manera amarga- Esto solo fue un accidente, por torpeza tropecé y caí…

-¡China-san! ¡Yo lo vi todo, no tiene por qué mentir para protegerla! – exclamo, la china abrió de forma sorprendida sus ojos, no era común que la japonesa se pusiera así.

-Comprendo… No es necesario que te preocupes, es verdad que estoy bien aru– dijo sonriéndole esta vez mas tranquila.

Rusia una vez que finalmente se había dado cuenta de su forma de actuar inmediatamente se había devuelto para saber si habría lastimado a la china. Se sentía culpable. Y como no hacerlo si había tratado mal a la única persona aparte de sus hermanos que parecía no temerle, y aun peor podría haberla lastimado. Pero para su sorpresa cuando llego la castaña estaba en compañía de su hermana asiática, y estaban hablando de lo ocurrido. La más alta se escondió para no ser vista y escuchar de qué hablaban.

-Ah, sigo sin entender como es que usted es capaz de seguir con esto… -suspiro la japonesa, la china le miro extrañada

-¿Con que? – pregunto al cabo ya que la menor había guardado silencio.

-China-san, yo sé que usted empezó esta relación por el miedo a darle una negativa a Rusia… - dijo, la china negó inmediatamente y la rusa se cubrió los labios con una mano para opacar una exclamación- Además Rusia-san puede ser muy aterradora y violenta, no puede negármelo estando usted en el suelo por culpa de ella… - China suspiro pesadamente.

-Es cierto, no puedo negarlo, Rusia puede ser aterradora, muchas veces he pensado que en verdad podría llegar a lastimarme… - hizo una pausa mirando a la japonesa.

-¿Entonces porque sigue con esto? –pregunto alarmada su hermana, al mismo tiempo la soviética puso mas atención a la respuesta de la china.

-Rusia es como una cajita de música, al verla es muy hermosa y esperas que en su interior se encuentre una bella melodía, pero aunque así lo deseemos esa melodía siempre tendrá de alguna manera una tonalidad un poco aterradora, que te hace pensar que quien la escuche caerá en la locura, que presenta cierta tendencia tétrica y espeluznante… -explico, en su rostro se mantenía una leve sonrisa, la japonesa le miro extrañada, no comprendía el sentido de las palabras de la mayor. En cambio la rusa creyó haberlo entendido todo a la perfección, limpio una lagrima que recorrió su mejilla y volvió al palacio dejando a las asiáticas, esta vez si, por completo solas- En el caso de Anya es esa melodía la que "escuchan" todos, pero sabes… Esa melodía que hay en su interior también es muy hermosa, solo tenemos que saber apreciar esa belleza por sobre la tonalidad tétrica que hay en ella…

-Ah, me gustaría poder ver las cosas como usted – suspiro la japonesa y le ofreció una mano a la otra para que se levantaran.

-A mi me costó casi cuatro mil años comprenderlo aru – dijo sonriendo algo avergonzada- Si siempre juzgara por lo que se ve exteriormente no habría llegado a sentir todo lo que siento hoy cuando estoy con ella aru… - agrego con un leve sonrojo.

La castaña tomo finalmente la mano de su hermano y se levanto; la japonesa le sonrió, después de todo quien era ella para juzgar las decisiones de su hermana mayor.

-Lo que ella necesita es solo un poco mas de tiempo, para dejar de ser una niña pequeña encerrada en el cuerpo de una adulta aru… -agrego China sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

-¿Hm? – esta vez la japonesa le miro curiosa mientras caminaban en dirección al palacio.

-¡Aiyaa! Da igual, mientras yo pueda estar con ella las cosas estarán bien aru…

-Supongo que eso es cierto…

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Japón, China que bien que ya están aquí! –exclamo sonriendo la rusa en cuanto la vio entrar junto a la japonesa, algunos de los otros países invitados ya se hallaban presentes también. Pero a diferencia de lo que la asiática esperaba la rusa no intento abrazarle ni acercársele, incluso salió del salón en dirección a la cocina con una vaga excusa- Iré a buscar unas bebidas~

Extrañada por el comportamiento de la mayor inmediatamente la china le siguió a la cocina, y una vez allí se aseguro de que no hubiese nadie y cerro la puerta con cerrojo.

-¿Anya? – la llamo, la aludida le miro con una de las típicas sonrisas que solía entregar a todo el mundo.

-Dime – dijo sirviendo bebida en algunos vasos, ni siquiera le había mirado.

-¿Esta todo bien aru? –pregunto acercándose tímidamente.

-¡Claro que si! Ah, le pedí a las sirvientas que prepararan tu habitación, la que esta junto a la mía para que duermas mas tranquila esta noche, así que ya no es necesario que me esperes para ir a dormir – agrego sin dejar de sonreír y tomando la bandeja con las bebidas, dejando a la china sola en la cocina, esta miro a la puerta con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza.

-Esta bien aru… - susurro al cabo de unos minutos Pero en su mente solo había una pregunta...

_¿Qué había hecho mal?_

* * *

Hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda, una vez mas se giraba a la derecha, simplemente no podía dormir bien. Las palabras de la china daban vueltas en su mente de manera insistente y no podía evitar pensar que la asiática se había mantenido todo ese tiempo a su lado nada más que por sentirse obligada a ello. Finas lagrimas recorrían su rostro y ella no podía pensar con claridad, ¿acaso lo mejor seria dejar a la china irse? ¿O fingir que jamás había escuchado aquello y pretender tener la vida feliz con la china que mantenía hace ya varios años?

Pero si hacia lo último solo se estaría engañando ella misma y además haría a la castaña seguir con una actuación que nunca había deseado.

De pronto tocaron la puerta de su habitación y antes de que pudiera responder la puerta se abrió suavemente e ingreso timidamente la china, con el cabello suelto y un pijama de seda, abrazando un cojín y con el rostro medio escondido tras este solo los ojos cafe de la mas baja podían apreciarse mirándole con una expresión extraña, ¿acaso estaba apenada? La china desvió la mirada y se escucharon unas suaves palabras.

-¿Puedo entrar? – pregunto, la rusa se apresuró a limpiar las lagrimas que le quedaban esperando que la otra no lo hubiera notado y asintió- hoy hace frió aru…

-Claro… –respondió finalmente.

China cerró con delicadeza la puerta y se acercó a la cama, dejando el cojín por ahí y sentándose junto a la rusa

-Por qué llorabas aru? – pregunto en cuanto noto las mejillas, nariz y ojos levemente enrojecidos de la soviética, esta desvió la mirada y se cubrió un poco mas con las frazadas, dejando solo sus ojos a la vista de la china- ¿Qué pasa? Estas actuando muy extraña aru…

-No es nada… - susurro, de pronto las lágrimas comenzaban a invadirle nuevamente y no pudo más que girarse rápidamente con intenciones de que la mayor no le viera.

Mas la castaña se cambio de lado quedando nuevamente frente a la rusa y le quito las frazadas

-Anya… - suspiro con tristeza. La aludida se sentó en la cama e intento detener sus lágrimas refregando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-No es necesario que sigas Chun-Yan… -dijo con la voz entrecortada por leves sollozos- Ya lo se todo, te escuche hoy en la tarde cuando hablaste con Japón…

-¿Que?- La china le miro confundida y asustada

-Dijiste que Rusia es aterradora, que es tétrica y temías que pudiera lastimarte – respondió, las lagrimas surcaban su rostro de forma imparable y los ojos de la china también comenzaban a albergar algunas lagrimas- No es necesario que sigas fingiendo, puedes irte mañana por la mañana, yo te dejare en paz…

-¡No! – Respondió decidida, algunas lagrimas escaparon finalmente de sus ojos- ¡Lo haría si fuera verdad! ¡Pero nada de eso lo es aru! ¡Tu solo escuchaste una parte de mi conversación con Japón, así que no puedes decidir por mi aru! –Exclamo llorando también, esta vez fue Rusia quien dejo de llorar y le miro confundida- Yo dije que eras como una cajita de música, que cuando se escucha la melodía siempre tendrá una tonalidad tétrica en si… Pero sabes, ¡Lo que yo escucho no es eso! ¡Yo cuando estoy contigo solo puedo notar la verdadera y hermosa melodía!

-¿Eh? – la chica se le quedo mirando confundida, esta vez si que no entendía nada, China en cambio se sonrojo por completo durante unos segundos antes de seguir, quien la mandaba a usar una analogía tan extraña después de todo.

-La melodía de una cajita de música es muy hermosa, pero siempre lleva en si un toque tétrico y hasta espeluznante que la gente puede notar, en tu caso los otros solo han podido escuchar esa parte de la melodía, pero sabes… Yo no, yo aprendí a escuchar la verdadera melodía, esa que es hermosa y me deja una sensación de paz… - admitió, sus lágrimas habían cesado pero a cambio había obtenido un notorio sonrojo- _A veces me pregunto que sería de mi sin ti…_

Repentinamente la rusa salto sobre ella y le abrazo sonriendo, unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la más alta y cayeron sobre el rostro de la china. Ella simplemente correspondió el abrazo y se acercó a sus labios para besarle suavemente. Nuevamente unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de la china.

-¿Y ahora porque lloras aru? –pregunto soltando una risita y limpiando unas lagrimas del rostro de la soviética.

-Porque te amo –respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Y-yo también aru… - admitió la sonrojada asiática desviando la mirada, nuevamente sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave y tímido, uno muy parecido a sus primeros besos de años atrás- Anya… Tengo frio aru…

-¡Lo siento! –dijo quitándose de encima y dejándola que se recostara a su lado, prontamente ambas se hallaban bajo las sabanas bien tapadas.

-Además; dejarme en una habitación sola fue cruel aru… - reprocho a modo de broma- Me estaba congelando…

-Hehehe lo siento – respondió la rusa abrazándola suavemente- Yo hare que se te quite todo el frio~ - agrego apegándose a la china y llevando sus manos por lugares prohibidos para cualquier otro.

-¿Eh? ¡No me refería a eso aru! – exclamo la china, aunque no opuso resistencia.

-¡¿Eeeh?! ¿Acaso no quieres? – pregunto la rusa robándole un beso. La china simplemente le miro sonrojada y rodeo el cuello de la más alta con sus brazos volviendo a besarle y apegando sus cuerpos. La rusa termino de cubrirlas a ambas por completo con las frazadas dando inicio a una noche que seria bastante agitada.

Al día siguiente durante la reunión estaría cayéndose de sueño, pero China lo valía. Valía mas que nada en su mundo.

* * *

Bueno, lo primero que quiero hacer es agradecerles por haberlo leído completito /o/

Si lo leíste completo te ganaste una invitación a leer mis otros fics (?) ewe

Sobre la analogía que use. No se si alguna vez se han planteado que la música de una cajita musical aparte de ser muy linda puede obtener fácilmente un toque tétrico debido a la tonalidad que adquiere su sonido; esta idea siempre la he tenido presente y por alguna razón a mi me parece que la melodía que sale de esas cajitas es tétrica y con algunas en específicos me dan ganas de golpear a alguien (?) -esta loca- casi como si fuera una sensación desesperante. Un día surfeando por youtube me encontré con una versión que según yo, es muy linda pero muy tétrica, eso aunado al hecho de que la letra de la canción original de donde surge esta versión viene a la perfección. Desde entonces solo pude pensar en NyoRusia con esa canción.

La canción que hizo que esto surgiera: www . youtube watch? v =xeQbL m DigZg**  
**

Quiten espacios y juzgen por ustedes mismos -w-

Una vez mas, gracias por haberme leido, cuidense y...

Nos leemos pronto!

*Para quienes quisieran saber mas sobre el evento que se llevaba a cabo en casa de Rusia en cuestión me refería a una de las juntas del G8, mas específicamente a la realizada ente el 19 – 20 / abril / 1996; la cual fue una cumbre de seguridad nuclear, en estas instancias Rusia no era reconocido aun como un socio oficial del G8. No fue sino hasta el año 1997 cuando Rusia fue admitido como socio y dejo de estar en calidad de observador, aunque aun en esa instancia Rusia todavía no era un miembro de pleno Derecho.


End file.
